


【KK】豌豆公主(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 輕鬆看，都是架空的。公主(劃掉)光一 x 王子剛
Kudos: 1





	【KK】豌豆公主(完)

在一個遙遠的地方有個叫『Shamanippon』的國度，國王與皇后相親相愛，他們所生的孩子裡就屬最小的王子還沒成親，已經快20歲了還成天對小動物彈琴唱歌跳舞，讓國王和皇后很擔心。

「剛，你也快20歲了，是時候出去見見世面了。」

國王是這麼對小王子說的，還準備了一隊隨從跟幾名廚師和一堆物品讓小王子帶在身上。

「遵命。」

小王子開心的帶著隊伍出發周遊鄰國。

卻沒想到在他踏出皇宮大門後，國王咬著白手帕窩在皇后肩裡不捨的啜泣。  
這可是他最疼愛的小王子，從小捧在手心上照料的小兒子，沒想到竟然沒有一絲不捨就開心帶隊出國了。

「乖，沒事，說不定回來會帶著漂亮公主要成親呢！」

皇后安撫著國王情緒，眼裡滿是算計，沒錯，這是皇后暗中著手的計畫，早在小王子出發周遊鄰國前，便派暗衛八百里加急發送帖子給各個國家的皇室，表明『Shamanippon』的小王子要來了，他是去相親的。

站在皇宮高點的國王皇后看著小王子的隊伍漸行漸遠，衷心期盼過年前能夠盼到小王子成雙回來，如果能順便讓公主懷上更好。  
\--

登～登愣～登樂～

半年後『Shamanippon』國從城門到皇宮這段路上充滿歡樂的音樂聲，吹奏凱旋樂曲的喇叭聲從不間斷。

是的，我們的剛─『Shamanippon』國小王子回來了。

「剛...怎麼只有你一個人回來呢？」

皇后有些錯愕，坐在皇位上看著一箱又一箱的珍奇異寶抬入皇宮，還有傳說中的麒麟跟人魚，就是沒見到應該跟著剛站在一起，也許嫻靜也許活潑、或許高挑或許嬌小、長像甜美還是冰山氣質的公主。

「咦？我記得侍衛跟廚師們也一起回來了，還有多招集幾名不錯的樂師跟學者呢！」

剛環視了下周邊清點人數，確實不只他一個人啊！

「公…公主呢？」

「嘖，皇后，鄰國的國王們太不厚道了，」一臉和善的剛突然扁了扁嘴，軟糯的嗓音有些委屈，烏亮的圓眸蓄起水氣「他們介紹的算是哪門子的公主…」 

「怎麼了怎麼了！」

看見小兒子委屈，國王用力拍了王座扶手，這一下震的皇宮內站著的人險些站不穩。

「公主不都該皮膚細緻白如雪？南方國度的公主比我的薩克斯風樂手還黑。」

站在旁邊的薩克斯風樂手配合的伸出一隻手擺了擺，表示不行。

「公主不都該嗓音婉轉悅耳、說話楚楚動人？北方國度的公主比雅美教母說話還要嘶啞，連溝通都無法。」

「喂──！」雅美教母今天盛裝前來，站在一旁聽到這形容差點摔倒。

「還有啊──」

「行了，總之都沒有滿意的。」

皇后利落的總結，她深知再讓剛跑火車下去，晚餐都不用吃了。

「不是，剛，你怎麼能用外表來評斷一位公主呢？」國王顯然中了剛的計謀，想要繼續深究下去。

身旁來不及阻止的皇后扶額。

「唉～～～」

悠長的嘆氣，引得皇宮內眾人都揪心垂頭。

「我尊敬的國王，」剛單膝跪下，一手放在胸前，垂頭娓娓道來「從小您們教導我不能以貌取人，所以我也測試了公主們的內在。」 

「只是共度了一晚後，更加確認她們不、是、公、主。」

「什麼！你睡了公主們！！！！」

國王差點沒從王位上摔了下來，幸虧有沉穩的皇后拉住。

「尊敬的國王，怎麼可能，你想想如果剛睡了她們，他還能安然回國嗎。」

皇后平靜道破，給了國王一記衛生眼，國王這才穩定心跳，重新開口。

「這個剛王子才回國，長途跋涉也該累了，就下去休息吧。」

說完拉著皇后就走，準備從長計議。

「fufufu～」順利躲過催婚計謀的剛哼著小調輕快回房，經過花園還不忘對著飛來的小鳥們高歌一曲。  
\--  
春去春會來，花謝花會再開。

靄靄白雪融化後迎來春天，滿天櫻花瓣飛舞，是的，小王子剛今年21歲了。

當國王皇后已經無計可施要放棄剛的幸福美滿，一道響雷伴隨著傾盆大雨破壞了現狀。

叩叩叩！

「請問您是…」

急切的敲門聲傳來，剛王子身邊的隨從前去開門，只見一名髮長及肩、肌膚如雪、小嘴櫻紅、深邃的眼眸含著星光、左臉頰鑲著一顆好看的黑痣，嗓音帶點奶的女子站在門前。

「我是一名公主叫光子，回國的路上被人追殺，遇上氣候險惡，請求能收容我一晚。」

「帶她進去梳洗吧，好生款待。」

燭光下皇后下令，竟然有人能闖入『Shamanippon』國的隱藏賞櫻溫泉，看來這人不簡單，也許真的是公主也不一定。

「那就麻煩母后操心。」剛擦了擦吃完馬卡龍的嘴，說完便往寢室移動，經過皇后侍女身旁時不忘交待幾句。

「小王子跟妳說了什麼？」

「回皇后...」

聽著侍女貼近耳邊小聲說著剛的計畫，皇后眼裡流露佩服的閃光。  
\--  
昨夜的暴風雨彷彿不曾出現般，清早陽光普照、小鳥叫聲優美，『Shamanippon』國的皇室們都在大廳裡，等待那名自稱是公主的光子出現。

「早安，睡得可好？」國王堆滿笑意，期盼她是名真正的公主。

光子被侍女們攙扶出現，滿臉疲憊倦意、還不時用修長的手指按壓背部，嘟起的小嘴使人看起來有些嬌憨。

「謝謝妳們好心收留我，但昨晚床鋪似乎不是很理想。」

「這怎麼可能呢！」皇后神色驟變，目光兇狠的盯著昨晚鋪床的侍女「妳有沒有好好鋪床啊？」 

「回稟皇后，有…有的…」侍女臉色蒼白跪了下去。

「那光子公主怎麼會說床鋪不理想呢？」

「皇后，侍女的確鋪了床，用了24條床墊、24條羽絨被跟3條毯子，」光子早晨除了更奶的嗓音外還夾帶了些鼻音「但睡上去後總覺得身後有個硬挺的東西在揉壓著，甚至還有股紅豆味…」 

面對光子公主的闡述，國王與皇后跟剛的臉上都出現雨後天晴的明亮色彩，就是她了！  
\--  
半個月後『Shamanippon』國境內舉辦盛大的婚禮，他們的小王子終於娶到真正的公主了！

而且郎才女貌，雖然公主看上去比剛高了兩公分，但不影響兩人的匹配。

「我終於娶到心目中的公主了，光子。」

春宵一刻值千金，外頭還在夜夜笙歌慶祝，剛已經迫不及待的把光子帶回臥室，梳洗後將香噴噴的人擁入懷中。

啊～原來這就是女性的芬芳啊～這就是真正的公主的柔嫩啊～這就是曼妙女體的挺立炙熱、等等、挺立？？？炙熱！！！

「嘿嘿～如果我不說是公主，那天晚上你們怎麼可能收留我～」

瞬間被壓倒在柔軟的床鋪上，整床的玫瑰花瓣差點把兩人掩埋。

「我叫光一，是西方國度的王子，」那小巧的櫻唇覆蓋在剛吃驚微張的三角小嘴上，親吻良久後繼續說道「上次你來跟我姐相親時我就看上你了～」 

那深邃的雙眸像是會啃噬人般，剛無法移開視線，只能看著雙眸裡閃過季眸得逞的光芒，內心一股想要獲奪更多的想法油然而升。

「所、所以…你怎麼知道是紅豆的…」

為了避免洩題，剛每次放的豆類都不一樣，位置也不一樣，而且還有人在旁邊守候著，即使有人猜對了有放東西，但說錯豆類也是失敗，因為剛認為真正的公主應該要有靈敏的嗅覺。

「嗯～」又是那魅惑人心的奶音，光一勾起一抹笑容，精緻的小臉上浮起淡淡紅暈很是嬌羞「因為我討厭紅豆，你說，這會不會就是命運呢～」 

那晚光一原本要找機會翻找是什麼豆類，因為他的姐姐猜中了有放東西卻猜錯了豆類，沒想到床旁的侍女們整晚不睡，根本找不到機會下手。

但討厭紅豆的光一對紅豆的味道十分敏感，化成灰都能認出的那種，即使隔著51層距離也能聞出令人做噁的紅豆味！

於是剛王子與光一王子便過著幸福快樂的日子。

可喜可樂。

END


End file.
